To Write Love On Her Arms
by Claustrophobic Love
Summary: It's been 6 years since Sakura had now seen Syroan. With Suicidal lullabies dancing on Syroans mind, will his route to justification lead him to Sakura. Or has Sakura now made her life complete with Eriol?under construction
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

**If the suspense doesn't kill us, something else will**

A beautiful white cotton cocktail dress swayed with each movement, as Sakura pranced around her room. Hair brush in one hand and blow dryer in the other, she sat down slowly, staring happily into a mirror. A huge red bow sat stiffly in the middle of her strapless dress. Her glazed green eyes moved towards her hair. Softly touching her brown hair, she slowly took out each roller that held her hair prisoner. Her brown hair fell past her shoulders, just underneath her arms pits. Each strand fell in nice wavy curls as she stared contently in the mirror. She was happy with what she saw, for once anyways. Her face was softly dubbed with moisturizer and cheeks with blush. Her eyes lined in black eyeliner and her lashes voluptuous with mascara. She stared at her face. The only thing she took pride in, her great skin. She sighed as she stood up grabbing the perfume, dousing herself carefully.

"Sakura, someone's here for you" Her father's voice echoed through the halls as Sakura, turning so quickly, fell on the ground.

"Arrgghhh. I'm coming. Give me a few seconds" Sakura felt like she was going to vomit. Her stomach was filled with butterflies as her cheeks burned red. Shaking, Sakura grabbed her shoes (heals that laced up onto the leg, ending with a bow) and quickly putting it on. Pacing her way towards the mirror she took a quick glance at the mirror.

"Fine, ok everything is good" murmured Sakura. Grabbing her bag off the chair she said her goodbye's to Kero and walked off into the hallway and down the stairs. Sakura felt sick. Well not sick, more nervous than everything. Her heart beat rapidly in her chest as she slowly took calm breathes.

"Don't be stupid. We're just friends. Going to the formal as friends! Friends, friends, friends" Sakura thought rapidly in her head. Taking a deep breath Sakura lifted her head. Staring at her was a handsome well built 16yr old. His brown hair was matte and messy. His red suite highlighted his big brown eyes as his dimples were shown immensely as he stared upon her.

"Wow, Sakura you look great!" He exclaimed. His smile mischievous yet comforting.

"Well Master Li" Sakura joked.

"No, no please it's Syroan tonight" Answered back Syroan, a glint of mischief in his eyes.

"Well Syroan. You also look great tonight. Dashingly handsome. Also may I add, the converse makes a nice touch?"

"Well yes you may add. I'll never get sick of compliments" noted Syroan, pushing his arms outwards, gesturing for her to take it.

"If you please, my lady" winked Syroan

Sakura, still feeling sick, moved slowly towards him linking arms with his.

"Thank you"

Sakura's father hastily walking in, camera in one hand, slowly touched Sakura on the shoulder, as she was about to walk out the door.

"You can't leave without a picture Sakura" exclaimed her father gesturing for Sakura and Syroan to move closer together. Syroan's arms now linked around Sakura's tiny waist, as she held her breathe and stomach together. A quick glint of flash filled the room, as Sakura's Mr. Kintomoto took the picture.

"Thanks" exclaimed her father. Coughing, Toya (Sakura's brother), stood in the doorway looking at both of the 16 yr olds.

"Take care of her" Toya stated, gritting his teeth.

Syroan smiling, cockily answered

"I have in the past" Walking past Toya, Sakura turned her head and mouthed sorry.

A huge white Bentley laid stretched in front of Sakura's lawn. The white, shimmered underneath the stars and moonlight.

"Wow Syroan. You've out done yourself" Sakura now gasping with excitement.

"It's only money Sakura. My money for that matter! And this is a special night. So we should enjoy ourselves. Let's not talk about how I've outdone everyone by having the most expensive thing there." Syroan, stated in a serious tone. Sakura turning around looked at him.

"You really do look beautiful tonight" whispered Syroan as he followed her into the car.

Sitting on the leather seat, hand clutching her bag, Sakura's heart began to beat faster. Sakura knew she liked Syroan, A lot. To her, like, was an understatement, it was more like love. She was in love with her best friend for so long. Thought she knew deep down that he never saw her that way and she could never say her feelings out loud without feeling stupid. Since Tomoyo left to go to an expensive high class boarding school, Sakura felt alone and vulnerable. Syroan, who she knew since primary school was there for her. He took her into his group and help her gain her confidence back. This was the beginning of High school and a more in depth friendship.

Syroan sat silent. His smile now gone to a serious line on hid face. Yet his dimples were still indented into his cheeks.

Sakura really was beautiful tonight. He felt his heart beat faster, and his hands sweating. Only his arrogance and cocky attitude could hide his feelings for sakura. He had always liked her. But he could never be with her. She was too good for him, and he would just be her downfall.

Syroan glanced at Sakura and smiled. Sakura returning the favour, smiled back.

* * *

The hall was beautifully decorated in red, gold and black. The stairs swirling downwards, laced in red ribbon and black bows. The inside of the hall looked like a mansion. It was breathing taking.

The rest of the night Sakura spent laughing, talking with her friends. Syroan in one arm, still linked, laughing with her. Sakura had a beautiful heart shape locket; it cascaded down Sakura's neck, as she glanced at it whenever she could.

"It's really beautiful Syroan.. Thank you again"

"Its nothing. Don't worry about it. It's just better than a corsage I thought" answered Syroan staring at the necklace. Sakura remembering the awkwardness and silence of the car trip there. How it was broken with Syroan's sudden gasp and grabbing a beautiful white box out of his pocket. The silence was broken with gasp and shocks coming from Sakura as she faced the silver glimmering locket with a red amulet in the middle. Sakura sat there remembering how beautiful the amulet shone underneath the moon shimmer.

Sakura smiling tilted her head to glance at Syroan. He was fidgeting with his hair, yet again. He seemed a lot nervous and aggravated during the night. Syroan was staring at guys that were looking at Sakura. He started to fidget with his fingers.

"Are you ok?" Sakura finally asked him, as they stepped outside on the balcony. There, outstretched beyond the balcony a breathtaking site of Tokyo. The city lights, flickered underneath the height of the balcony. On the chairs, formal dates were on each other either making out or looking passionately into each others eyes. Sakura noticing this shifted uncomfortably looking at Syroan for an answer. Syroan gazing down, Sakura looked at him.

"Now or never" she thought

"Syroan, look there something I have to tell you. I love you. I've always loved you. And I don't think you think of me that way. But I had to tell you this. I'm really glad that we went to this thing together but…. Couldn't we be something more?" Sakura spilled as she exclaimed so fast she had to catch her breathe. Syroan stood there. Head now lifted, not saying a word. Sakura blushing and feeling extremely stupid opened her mouth once again.

"Well after this, before the after party. You want to go out and get something to eat?" murmured Sakura now facing to the ground. The city felt silent for both Sakura and Syroan as no one uttered a word.

"Look Sakura.I like you a lot. But you're just a friend to me. Nothing else. And I think that's all you'll be to me. A friend" Syroan was turning around now facing the ground. He didn't want her to see his face. She'd know it was a lie if she saw his face. Staring down he heard soft sobbing noises. Sakura stood there, dumbstruck, tears running down her face.

"Here" Offered Syroan still not looking at her. Offering his mobile Syroan softly murmured,

"Ring the Bentley if you want it." Sakura now unable to control herself ran off into the hall until she reached outside. Cell phone clutched in her hand, with tears running down her face. Syroan watched her as he knew he had made one huge mistake.

* * *


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**Worlds Apart**

A tear slide down Sakura's cheek as her green eyes welled up with tears. Her skin was now matured and shone an aluminous golden colour. Her face was now dotted with a few freckles. It had been six years since Sakura even dared to look at the necklace. But today, she held it in her hands, memories flooding through her mind. She had to admit the thought of Syroan crossed her mind a lot but she wasn't game enough to look at the locket he gave her. Putting the necklace in her pocket she sat on the wooden floor boards, looking at all the treasured items she had kept from her past. Sakura sat there, remembering the formal quite well. Although it had been six years, she could still picture everything. That night, once sakura arrived home, she ran to her room. For days she cried her eyes out until she could cry no more. Her brother occasionally walking by, cursing Syroans name under his breathe. Kero continued to offer her cakes and sweets. Nothing worked. Then out of the blue, four days later after the formal, she hears' Syroan has left Tomoeda for Hong Kong. Syroan just left a measly letter to his friends, stating nothing about why he went. The letter only had one line address to her.

"Sakura keep the phone. My gift to you" Sakura never kept the phone. Going home that day, she threw the phone at the wall until it smashed into a million pieces.

Sakura jerked her head upwards, as a knock on the door interrupted her thoughts. Standing up, the sunlight from the window, hits her skin as the warmth fills her up. She didn't realize how cold she was sitting there. Walking out of the room and down the stairs, she slowly opens the door. All her sadness now gone as happiness and hope fills her up. Sakura standing at the doorway smiles at a man, with black hair. He's height just taller than her, and his eyes, were deep blue. The man stood there smiling at the beautiful girl who stood in front of him. Grabbing her around the waist he kissed her tenderly on the lips, as her arms wrapped around his neck.

"Well hello to you too" giggled Sakura, surprised by the man's gesture.

"I couldn't stand not being with you today. So I thought that we could have a night out. What do you think about going out for dinner?" The man looked contently into Sakura's green eyes, with one hand stroking her face.

"Eriol, that'd be great" Smiled Sakura, hands now unwrapping from his neck and placing them by her side.

"I'll get changed and then we'll go" Eriol looked at Sakura with satisfaction as he nodded, walking into her house and into the lounge room, his hand closing the door behind him. 8 minutes later Sakura was now finally ready. Sakura was now glancing at herself in the mirror. A skinny, tanned girl looked back at her. Her hair not as long as it was in high school but stayed a centimeter from underneath her shoulders. More layers were in her hair now, with short layers sticking up above her head. Her fringe was swept to the side. Sakura flicked her hair in which she left out. The sun was now contrasting with the brown in her hair as she quickly applied blush, mascara, eyeliner and lipstick/gloss. A small chuckle came from behind her as Eriol stood at the doorway, admiring his girlfriend.

"I'll never understand why you put that stuff on. By the end of the day you're makeup will be off anyways" snickered Eriol, tilting his head. Sakura laughed as she grabbed her bag from underneath her bed and stuffed her items inside.

"Do I look alright?" asked Sakura, eyes drifting towards the mirror.

"Always" stated Eriol, grabbing Sakura by her hands, as they make they're way out of the house.

* * *

Syroan slowly opened his eyes. The rain, beating against the windows, as he slowly sat up. His huge white sheets slowly slide off him. Syroan looked across him as he moved his hands to the floor, grabbing his underwear. A shrill scream of excitement echoed through the room as a slender, tall blonde girl ran in, from the bathroom now jumping on the bed. 

"Oh wow Syroan. Yes, I am ready to commit" Shouted the girl now smiling ecstatically. The girl wearing only a lacy black bra and underwear let a silver necklace slide down her fingers and onto the bed. Syroan looked down, and stared at a small silver necklace, with a small heart shape pendant shining at him.

"That's not for you." Syroan stated coldly. His eyes filled with remorse and anger. He knew perfectly well who the necklace belong to. It was Sakura's. On the day of the formal Sakura had taken off her necklace she had on and put the necklace he gave her.

"Keep it in your pocket" Syroan could remember Sakura stating. Four days later as he unpacked in Hong Kong, looking through his pockets he found her necklace. He was meaning to write to her, but he could never think of what words to say.

"What? Then whose the necklace for the?" barked the girl, dismayed by Syroans news.

"It's not yours." Pause

"What are you doing looking through my things anyways?" Syroans words now angered.

"Looking, that's all. You know, I'll leave if you want?"

"Leave then"

"I'm just a sex object to you? Aren't I?" The girl now questioned. Crawling on her knees, she looked at him, with sultry eyes.

"She is gorgeous" thought Syroan. But looking at the necklace the guilt and love for Sakura returned swiftly. The blonde girl was now kissing him gently on the lips. Her tongue was now trying to make entrance to his mouth.

Syroan push her off him, as he stared coldly into her eyes. He must admit, he did enjoy it, A lot. But the guilt was too much for him to bare.

"I don't want a commitment. Your nothing but many one night stands Victoria"

"Fine! I'll go" The girl, now angered by his statement stood up, grabbed her clothes off the floor and walked off outside the huge apartment. The slam was the final noise to be heard from the now quiet room.

Syroan was still sitting up, one hand moving through his hair. He's eyes bloodshot red from the restless night he had. He has had so many of bad night sleeps that he thought by now that he would have gotten use to it. The work was too much. He spent pretty much all his hours of the week, locked up in the office. The stress of work had aged him. His skin, dry and eyes red. He looked at the scars on his wrist. Many nights, he would sit there, just contemplating suicide. On good days he would find himself in a hospital and on bad days he would wake up in a dirty alley way. Lying beside his, own vomit, and an empty bottle in his hands. Many people were worried about him, but he always ignored the stares of others. He's buried his head into his hands, rubbing his eyes. He was tired. Not just physically tired, but mentally tired. He was tired of everything. Tired of living, of working and tired of his charade. Putting his feet aside the bed he stood up as he bent down besides the bed. Underneath the bed laid a shoebox. Picking it up, he put his box on the bed. Lifting the lid of the shoebox a small shiny black gun lay in front of him. Picking the slender black gun, he played with it gently in his hands. His hands were now caressing the trigger as he lifted the gun to his head. The metal was cold, to his head. Syroan now looking down, the necklace was now glittering in his eyes. The exquisite ideal was so close to him. His dreams and route to death was so appealing and alluring. The gun held everything he wanted. Slowly, Syroan put down the gun.

"Maybe, there is one last thing I should do before this ends" Syroan whispered to himself. His body feeling numb as he now held the necklace in his hands.

* * *


	3. Chapter 2

****

Chapter 2

The Silent Voice of Insanity

Syaoran breathed in one deep breath as his sister Yuriko, clung onto his shirt hugging him to the point where he found it hard to breathe.  
"Syaoran thank god your home" exclaimed Yuriko as she slowly took a step back releasing him from her grip.

"Sorry Rika and Sachiko couldn't be here but you know how it is with them. They have to take care of their children and husbands first" Syaoran nodded, his dimples showing through his dry cracked skin. Yuriko cocked her head to the side, in her eyes worry and fear welled up.

"You must be tired, sleep. The maid will get your bags" Syaoran slowly made his way up the stairs and into his old room as Yuriko watched, her heart heavy with worry of the sight of her brother. Syroan collapsed onto the bed, his body numb and his heart beating faster. He was finally home yet he still felt lost. His mind filled with his plans to somehow find Sakura. Moving his hands in his pocket he pulled out a necklace watching it dangle from his fingertips.

"She wouldn't want to see me. Not after everything I've done to her" Syaoran whispered to himself, his heart heavy. Watching the necklace dangle from his fingertips he slowly moved his hand down as his heavy eyes closed shut into a deep sleep.

Sakura sat with her knees near her head on the bathroom floor, phone held tightly in one hand. Eriol's heavy breathing could be heard, as Sakura slowly shut the bathroom floor whispering into the phone.

"HE'S WHAT!?" Sakuras voice squeaked as Tomoyos voice echoed in the other line.

"Yeah, I heard from one of my workmates that Syroan is back into Tomoeda. It's a really big thing for the company to have him in Tomoeda. Apparently he is a hard and productive worker" Sakura closed her eyes, she felt sick. Her head feeling light as she slowly tried to produce an even breathing pattern but knowing inside that she was failing miserably.

"Sakura are you alright" A concern voice on the phone echoed in Sakura heard. "Yeah, I'm fine" breathed Sakura, her mind searching frantically for answers, of her reaction. "Tomoyo, sorry about this but I have to go… I think Eriol is waking up and you know what he's like when I'm not laying there next to him" Sakura giggled nervously as she said her goodbyes and slowly walked out of the bathroom and moved herself into the bed. Eriol slowly rolled over opening his eyes looked into the green glint of Sakuras eyes. Smiling to himself he slowly lifted her chin up with one hand and kissed her softly on the lips.

"I love you more then any words could ever describe. To me you're perfect" Sakura forced a smile as she felt a short pang of pain within Eriol's words.  
"I love you too" Sakura responded, knowing somewhere deep down that he wasn't the only one she loved.

Sakura slipped into a short sleeveless white dress, a black belt with a bow wrapped around her waist. Slipping on her heels and grabbing her bag, Eriol grabbed her around the waist, hugging her tightly.  
"Happy two year anniversary honey" Eriol whispered into Sakuras ears his lips now slowly moving towards her neck. Sakura laughing playfully pushed back Eriol as she grabbed his hands making her way towards to door.

"Come one you. Let's go to the restaurant I'm starving" Laughing she made her way out the door hand in hand with Eriol who walked by her side admiring how lucky he was to be with Sakura.


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Late Night Diners with No One in it**

Syaoran buried his hands in his hands as Yuriko sat with her hand holding her husband chatting about nothing that Syaoran really cared to hear about. In his mind memories flowed like a waterfall as he remembered the night his father agreed that he was to move with him and take over the company. He could remember it clearly as it was yesterday, the day his dad told him just before the night of the formal.

"Start packing because in five days you're coming over here. After your formal, Syaoran its time for you to start growing up and working for me."

Those words cutting him deep as all he could think about was how hard it would be for him to leave Sakura. Thoughts of Sakuras face, flicked through his head. Sakura's face….. The last emotions on Sakuras face…..

The distress, the lost and the tears of hurt and pain written within her eyes and reflecting throughout each tear that streamed down her cheek. Syaoran took in a deep breath, his head tilting downwards looking at the knife in front of him.

"How easy it'd be just to take the quick escaped route" Syaoran thought to himself…. Being in Tomoeda, he started to find was just too hard for him. Syaoran jerked his head up realizing the silence that was now at his table. Yuriko's eyes welling up with tears as worry was painted all throughout her face. "Syaoran everyone's worried about you. What's wrong? Why won't you open up to me? You can't hide your feelings behind your work. Is this about mum and dads death? It's hard for us all but Syaoran it's been 3 to 6 years that they've died…."

"Yuriko I'm fine trust me, just a bit jetlagged" Syaoran voiced croaked as he watched his sister distress unfold in front of him.  
"Syroan!!..." Yuriko stood up running towards the bathroom. Her husband standing up, following right behind her. Syroan sighed staring blankly in front of him, as he sat by himself in a room full of crowded people.

* * *

Sakura twirled her spaghetti over and over again paying no attention to what she was actually doing. Eriol's voice droned on in the background her mind was only set on one thing….. Syaoran. Sakura grumbled angrily at herself, annoyed at her mind set on the wrong person Sakura looked up, a small smile parting from her lips as she looked at Eriol.

"Eriol, you love Eriol so no more nonsense on a guy who never wanted you to begin with" Sakura thought frantically to herself a glint shimmering from her neck.

"Nice necklace" Eriol smiled, admiring the heart shape locket cascading down Sakura's neck. Sakura looked down, a small gloomy smile dawning on her face. "Mmmm I found it in some old boxes. Just something I found lying around."

Eriol looked at the face of Sakura feeling very lucky to have her. Evan now after two years he could feel butterflies in his stomach and his heart beating faster every time he looked upon her face. He truly did love Sakura and today out of all days he felt more nervous to be around her. Looking into her eyes he fumbled nervously into his pockets, slowly feeling for a velvet box. Finally caresses a velvet feeling he slowly moved the box in his hands, still gazing at Sakura.

"Sakura, its been two years and I love you with piece of my heart. You mean so much to me and you're my world and my everything. From the first time I saw you, you took my breath away and I'll love you forever no matter what" Sakura giggled, a huge smile arose from her face.

"Just because it's our anniversary you don't have to be lovey dovey. Eriol buck up be a man" Sakura giggled more, as slowly her smiled descended as she watched Eriol slide off his seat and move on one knee.

"Sakura I can't see my life without you. I want my life to be with you forever and as long as I live. Will you marry me?" Sakura gasped, her eyes transfixed on the ring being held in Eriol's hands. He was anxious for her answer she knew that much and one thing she also knew was that she too wanted to spend her life with him. Gasping she looked into Eriol's eyes.

This time she let out another gasp, not because of Eriol's proposal but from the corner of her eye sitting lonesome in their seat, she could swear was Syaoran.

* * *

Syaoran stared blankly at the plate in front of him. He wasn't feeling particularly hungry today and didn't really feel like forcing down his food. A small gasp could be heard from the tables near him but he didn't want to look up, right now another happy moment by a couple cut through him like razorblades. Sighing he picked up his fork playing around with the pasta that laid in front of him.

"Syaoran look at that. Someone's been proposed too" Rika returned her eyes swollen up from crying, but her fake smile told Syaoran that she would rather avoid how much he was hurting her. Rika's husband returned too, saying nothing as he sat down besides Rika holding her hand.

"hmm good for them" mumbled Syaoran hoping his little conversation would be at least some comfort to Rika.

"Isn't that Miss Kinomoto? Didn't you once go out with her?" asked Rika's husband questioning his wife and Syaoran.  
"Oh yes it is and no they didn't go out"  
A change in Rika's tone suddenly sent chills down his spine as he stared wide eyed at his plate. Too worried to look up, he stayed still his body numb and his mind empty. All the noises around him seemed so much louder now Syaoran continued to look down.

"Oh wow Syaoran she seems to be looking this way" Syaoran jerked his head upwards, his eyes now transfixed on large green alarmed eyes gazing right at him. Syaoran couldn't take his eyes off her… there she was the girl he never got over. Dressed beautifully in white, her hair now short and face more mature. Yet age did not become her downfall she was still beautiful and still managed to make him feel like the teenage boy holding her arms about to go to the formal. He continued to stare at her, not being able to look away. She was to him the most beautiful thing he's ever seen, jealousy suddenly cut deep to heart as he noticed from the corner of the eye the man kneeling down.

Another man announcing his love for her also wanting to be with Sakura forever. Still his eyes were transfixed on the girl in front of him. Sakuras eyes flickered a sense of pain and regret as she slowly moved her head towards the man in front of her. The man now hesitating, seeming confused by the turn of events that was happening.

"Yes" mouthed Sakura, barely a sound escaping her lips. The man now exhilarated and over the moon picked up the golden ring a shiny white diamond glistening from the lighted candles that was placed at their table. Placing the ring on her finger he stood up, placing one hand on Sakuras hip and another one on her cheek. Kissing her softly as then embraced her in a hug. Sakuras hands around the mans' neck her eyes transfixed on the wall in front of her. Syaoran felt lost. A stab of jealousy hit close to his heart and defeat washed over him. Whatever reason he had now to live was gone, stolen away by time and a man who also loved her. Syaoran felt weak, months of missed sleep and years of abuse to his body finally felt as though they took their toll as Syaoran wanted to sleep. The only thing now he wanted now was eternal sleep, never to wake up again and escaped everything that was his past, present, future and life.

"Yuriko I'm going back home, I'm too tired" Syaoran standing up he walked towards the door.

Not being able to help it he took one last gaze at Sakura. If he didn't know Sakura any better, he could have sworn before he opened the door tears begun to slide down Sakuras cheek.


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**You'll be amazed by the secrets I keep**

Sakura stumbled rapidly, the bottle of vodka in her hands swaying along with her. Sitting down a smile dawned upon her face as she started laughing erratically tears now streaming down her face. Tomoyo grabbing Sakura by the waist putting one arm over her neck moved slowly up the stairs. Sakura was drunk… it was clear to everyone. Eriol's forward creased with worry as he watched his drunken fiancé's words slur.

"I'll am finneee….Eriol, Eriol Eriol, your one me for, huh…" Sakura gazed at the empty bottle now in her hands…

"Oh, me thinks I drinken it all" Sakura giggling to herself as Tomoyo continued to make her way up the stairs dragging Sakura.

"Eriol, keep entertaining everyone, I'll take care of Sakura, it'll alright" Tomoyo called out closing the door behind her as she finally reached Sakuras bedroom.

"Sure" answered back Eriol, no response.

Tomoyo carefully laid Sakura on her bed as tears continued to stream down her face.  
"Why Tomoyo? Why?" Sakura stared blankly at the ceiling, Tomoyo sitting beside her, tilted her head.

"Why did he have to come back? I promised myself I would never shed one more tear for him again. Never again! And now he's back and look at me, drunken at my own engagement party with thoughts of him instead of my fiancé. Why?..." Sakuras voice was now muffled by intense sobbing, as Tomoyo picking up a nearby tissue wiped the tears streaming down her face.

"I don't know why he came back Sakura. But Eriol loves you… I'm sure you're just getting cold feet. It's going to be fine. Plus Eriol's great, he did plan this surprise engagement party for you"

"Yeah… he was too damn sure I would say yes."

"Coz he knows you love him"

"Love? What is that anymore? I still have feelings for Syaoran, when I'm supposed to have one love, Eriol."

"Sakura everything will be fine, you're just having a big night that's all. It'll all be clear in the morning. Plus I'm sure you love Eriol more than you do Syaoran… everything will be o…." Sakura immediately sitting up, looking Tomoyo straight in the eye, anger seemed to be the only emotion in Sakuras face.

"You weren't there. You were never there; you left me all by myself to go to boarding school. I had no one except Syaoran. I forgot how to have fun and be myself when you left, but Syaoran……"

"I'm sorry Sakura. I had no choice to go to boarding school and I really should of wrote to you more often. I came back for you though…. I came back to Tomoeda coz I missed you Sakura, hanging out with you…." Tomoyo broke off mid sentence as she stood up walking towards the bin and putting it under Sakuras head. Sakura started to vomit, Tomoyo pulling back Sakuras hair for her.

"Thanks" muffled Sakura more vodka and her dinner mixed into each other pouring into the bin. Once finished Sakura laid back down, slowly closing her eyes thinking of the events that just occurred.

* * *

"Mr. Li I hope you find your office accommodating" Syaoran forced a smile at the small bald men, dressed formally in a black suit.

"Yes, its nice thank you." Syaoran walked into his office, which he had to admit was nice. He could tell by how everything was placed they made a huge effort to impress him, but then again being the head of the company he didn't blame them.

"As one of your many companies I hope you find this place fit for your liking. And as the Manager I'd like to offer you the help of our hard working assistance Tomoyo Daidouji"

"Hello Mr. Li is there anything you'd like" A soft voice emerged from Tomoyo.

"No I'm fine thank you." Syaoran surveyed Tomoyo, gently moving his head to one side as the short man continued to talk about how he hopes the company can accommodate to any of his needs. Tomoyo stood smiling at Syaoran, grasping in her hands what looked to be a folder of some sort.

"Most likely, work I should start on" Syaoran thought to himself, still surveying Miss Daidouji. She was pretty he'd give her that much, yet she still couldn't compare to Sakura. Tomoyo stood still, her long hair loosely pulled back into a messy bun as the rest of her hair fell around her face. Her blue eyes contrasted from her black hair, as her lips were contoured with red lipstick.

"….and yes that is all. So again I hope everything's fine. If you need anything get Miss Daidouji to help you." The small bald man walked off, leaving Syaoran standing next to Tomoyo. Tomoyo standing awkwardly, a light crimson filling her cheeks.

"Is that work you have for me?" Syaoran pointed to the folder being clasped in Tomoyos hands, smiling playfully as he watched her search for an answer.

"Oh… oh yes. T….thanks for reminding me. Yes Mr. Tanako said this was sent in for you to get started with." Tomoyo hastily handed the folder to Syaoran, slowly cursing in her mind how idiotic she must have seemed to him. Syaoran laughed.

"I think I should do the work later. You know what I need?" Syaoran moved closer to Tomoyo, his head bent with his face close to hers. Tomoyo slowly breathed in, her heart racing. Syaoran realizing this stood up a grin spread on his face.

"I think I need to eat lunch. Yet I don't know anywhere that's good to eat around here. Everything's changed since the last time I've been here. So Miss. Daidouji would you like to esquire me to lunch?" Tomoyo hesitated at his offer; her voice seemed to be lost with her mind whirling out of control.

"Oh, or will I have to go alone" Syaoran playfully added, now teasing her with acting sulkily at her expense.

"Oh, uh I'd love to…." Tomoyo expressed, now looking at Syaoran, a grin spreaded across his face.

"Show you around the city that is" Tomoyo added trying to keep her composure. Tomoyo felt mystified under Li's gaze, Tomoyo now understanding why Li was so popular with the ladies. He was in fact a very handsome man and knew very well how to get woman's attention.

"Ok then shall we go." Syaoran gestured towards the door. Tomoyo hesitated.

"Don't worry about it. Your boss won't find out. I'll cover for you and say it was an errand if he asks" Syaoran winking at Tomoyo, placing the folder on a nearby desk as he began to walk towards the elevator. Tomoyo, smiling to her self followed.

They were at the same restaurant that Syaoran was at the other day. Sitting he looked around, images flickering through his head of the tears he thought he saw Sakura shed. Driving to the restaurant was not as awkward as Syaoran thought it'd be with Tomoyo. She seemed to be more relaxed out of the office and now was talking without thinking too much. Syaoran had to admit, he did enjoy Miss. Daidouji's company, and it gave him time to not think about Sakura. Tomoyo smiled at Syaoran, eyes now turned down flickering through the menu.

"So.. Do I have to call you Mr. Li all this time or do I have to find out your first name first?" Tomoyo dropped the menu, now staring at Syaoran. Syaoran laughed, he smiled mockingly at Tomoyo.

"Oh.. No you call me Mr. Li. It keeps the mystery alive" Tomoyo laughed along with Syaoran.

"Ok fair enough Mr. Li" Tomoyo looked up; the waiter now arrived holding a pen and paper. Syaoran watched as Tomoyo ordered for both of them, a small frown emerging from her face as the waiter disappeared, Tomoyo now staring at a table that stood across them. Syaoran followed her eyes, looking at the table, the same table Sakura was at.

"What's wrong?" Syaoran jerked his head towards her, not wanting to re-live the memories.

"Oh… I'm just thinking about my friend Sakura. She seemed a real mess last night and I just hope she's alright" Tomoyo now staring down at her menu, smiling glumly to herself. Syaoran, sitting still, his body numb at the mention of Sakuras name.

"It's just that, last night she was finally proposed to by her fiancé Eriol…."

"So his name is Eriol" Syaoran scowled through his thoughts.

"And you'd think she would be happy. Yet she wasn't, she thinks she's still in love with her best friend from high school, Syaoran." Syaoran stared blankly at Tomoyo. He didn't know how to feel. He would feel happy; at the same time… he didn't know what that was. Yet at the end of the day he knew she was still engaged to Eriol and that she would never betray her promise for her feelings. Tomoyo looked up, smiling at Syaoran who looked blankly Tomoyo.

"Oh my I'm sorry to unleash all my problems on you. I shouldn't have said anything. I'm sure she's ok." Tomoyo was now giggling to herself.

"You should cheer up more often. You'll get wrinkles with all that worrying you do. And what girl would want a wrinkled man?" Syaoran laughed.

"It's true, so smile" Tomoyo teased, still smiling. Syaoran brightened up. From there on Syaoran felt the afternoon was not going to be as bad as he thought.

-x-

Syaoran looked at his watch. He didn't realize it was so late. Work was already finished and the sun was about to set.

"I'm sorry Tomoyo but it looks as though, we should head off home. Looks like I've kept you here too long" Syaoran smiled, looking outside at the window watching some of the stars set against the orange sky.

"Oh wow it is late, time really did fly past" Tomoyo noted also looking outside.

"Do you have a lift home?" Syaoran asked concerned knowing too well how dangerous it was at night.

"Oh… I'll catch a bus it'll be fine"

"No… I'll take you home. It's alright"

"I'm fine…" Tomoyo rebutted.

"Don't worry it's no trouble on my behalf." Syaoran was now insisting. Tomoyo realizing defeat gave in.

"Ok, you can take me home" Both standing up, Syaoran paid for the whole meal. As Tomoyo was about to rebut, Syaoran got his words in before Tomoyo did.

"You showed me around and took time off work. So it's my duty to pay. No rebuts about it" Syaoran grinned as they both walked out the door of the restaurant. Syaoran took one glance at Tomoyo before he got into and in his mind Syaoran thought he could really fall for her.


End file.
